Dr. Zed
Dr. Zed Blanco lost his medical license for unknown reasons. Currently, he maintains the medical vendors around Pandora. He spends much of his time in the infirmary in Fyrestone (and later New Haven) chopping up corpses for unknown purposes (perhaps related to his loss of medical license). Involvement Dr. Zed is the only human resident of Fyrestone met by the Vault hunters . Other than Marcus Kincaid the bus driver, he is the first friendly human NPC met in the game. He gives out some of the initial missions. Additionally, he keeps the Med Vendors running, "More or less." Missions * The Doctor Is In * Skags At The Gate * Fix'er Upper * Blinding Nine-Toes * Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha * Job Hunting * Sledge: Meet Shep * Leaving Fyrestone Quotes *"I might not have a med-school degree, but when you get shot you'll be happy I'm here." - said when using his Med vendor *"I keep the medical equipment working--more or less" *"Who needs a real doctor when you got my machines and their scary needles?" - said when using his Med vendor *"Sometimes I think you fortune hunters are all a bunch of idiots chasing rainbows. The Vault's nothing but a fairy tale." - said before completing Seek Out Tannis *"I can't believe people are still coming here on that wild goose chase. There ain't no Vault." - said before completing Seek Out Tannis *"Don't you think there are better ways to spend you (sic) time, than chasing that stupid Vault?" - said before completing Seek Out Tannis *"I still don't believe it- we've been sitting on the Vault all this time?" - said after completing Seek Out Tannis *"Now, if you find that Vault, you're gonna cut us all in on the profits, right?" - said after completing Seek Out Tannis *"So the Vault is real? I wouldn't have believed this planet has anything valuable on it." - said after completing Seek Out Tannis *"I don't know about that Dr. Tannis. Never trust a company man - and especially not a company woman." - said after completing The Next Piece *"That scientist, Tannis, is as crazy as they come - why would you trust her?" - said after completing The Next Piece *"That Tannis woman will be the death of you, mark my words." - said after completing The Next Piece *"Never trust a man in uniform - especially when it has the Crimson Lance logo on it." - said after completing Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Just what we need - The Crimson Lance, another bunch of thugs who think they own the place.- said after completing Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Just who the hell are these Crimson Lance soldiers, anyway?" - said after completing Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down Notes *Dr. Zed reappears in the third DLC, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, as a resident of T-Bone Junction. Trivia *Dr. Zed is introduced waving a "buzz axe". This same type of melee weapon is later encountered in the hands of Psychos. *His name is strikingly similar to "Dr. Ned" a mad scientist that is the main character of the official add-on content "Zombie Island of Dr. Ned". During the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned storyline Dr. Ned calls himself Zed's brother. Humorously, in the intro of The Zombie Island of Dr.Ned Marcus Kincaid says that Dr. Ned is "totally not Dr. Zed from the last story at all". *Dr. Zed has his own white and red Claptrap in New Haven. Ironically, he doesn't seem to even notice that the Claptrap is there, besides the fact that the Claptrap will try to communicate with him. *Dr. Zed has a invisible barrier spreading a few feet in front of him which protects him from grenades, but bullets can pass through. *Dr. Zed has a strikingly similar "intro" to "The Butcher" boss monster from the game Diablo (Butcher intro was disabled, to reduce game rating, but is still present in the game resource files). *Dr. Zed's design is based off of the initial concept art of Roland. See also * Dr. Ned Category:Human Category:NPCs